Tough
by Little.Miss.Sarcastic-Tomboy
Summary: What happenes when you have a bad-girl Cammie, a devious Bex, a sunburned Liz, a pissed Macey, a cocky Zach, a Hungry, stupid Grant, a blushing Jonas, and a evil genius Solomon. You get my version of Cross My Heart.
1. The Prank

**Tell me what you think okay? I'm a big girl I can take criticism-**

**Okay this takes place after LYKY they have not had the exchange, and Cammie does not know of Blackthorne. Oh and Macey caught up.**

**PS: I'm hate it when people beg for reviews, but I really REALLY need feedback from this…**

Cammie's POV

Location- Secret passageway

I stood in my odd hiding place, blending into the dark shadow like only a true pavement artist can do.

"OMG, you won't believe what happened thus summer!" I heard one of my sisters, Tina, squeal.

Tina isn't my real sister. Neither is Bex or Lizzy or Macey. But to me, they are the closest things I have to sisters.

We go to a boarding school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I can already tell you are thinking, "What snobs!" but you, and everyone else in the quaint little town if Roseville, Virginia, don't know the truth about Gallagher Academy.

We are a school for spies.

And the term 'Pavement Artist' means you can blend in with a crowd of people. It helps if you're not too tall or short, not to fat or skinny, and not too pretty or ugly. Basically that means I'm as plain as they come.

How that happened with such a beautiful mom, aunt, and heck, even a beautiful grandmother, I don't know.

Not that I'm complaining.

Okay maybe a little...

Cammie's pov

Location- Front lawn

"CAMMIE!" a British voice bellowed and I was being squeezed to death by the one and only, Bex Baxter.

"Bex- Can't... breathe... Squishing… Your... Best... Friend!" I wheezed and she let go.

She grinned evilly

"Sorry," she said not apologetic at all.

I raised an eyebrow and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Cam... Killing...me." she managed to get out and I let her go.

"I should've expected that." she said when her face returned to its natural tan color.

I laughed.

"Yes, you should have. And you call yourself a spy!" I mocked and she tsked.

"Is that any way to treat someone who had inside information on a little pixie that rhymes with iz, Hmm?"

I pounced on her.

"What, what happened?" I yelled after I tackled her.

She chuckled. "

Seems like little Lizzy had a, how should I put it... Incident with a-" she was interrupted by a little southern voice screaming,

"REBBECCA BAXTER DON'T YOU DARE!"

I burst out laughing when a steaming Elizabeth Sutton came running. Wait, let me say that again. A very red Elizabeth Sutton came running.

"Liz! What happened?"

She blushed.

"I-I fell asleep reading a book by the lake as you can see, a-and a guy woke me up saying I was sunburned-"

"And she yelled 'STRANGER DANGER!' and ran away." Bex finished for her.

I burst into another fit of giggles.

Liz's POV

Um… Well- Hi! I am Elizabeth Jane Sutton, but I give you permission to - I mean, you can call me Liz.

I turned even redder as Cammie laughed.

Cammie is the fun-loving, adventurous, sort of Bad-Girl. She always defends her friends and is the only one who can beat Bex in sparring. She has a subtle beauty. As in, if you look really closely, she is just as gorgeous as Bex or Macey. Only good/observant spies can see her beauty. To civilians, she is just another face. Oh and her mom is headmistress, and her dad, is MIA. For all those with a really low IQ ( or whoever hasn't seen James Bond) , that means Missing-In-Action.

Bex, (Or Rebecca) Baxter is a Beautiful British Butt- kicker. She tends to hit everyone, even her parents, ("Oops, Habit I guess." Is what she would always say.)

I am the 'Brain' of this group, and Cammie insists that I am, and always will be, the smartest in the school. I am from the south, **(A/N: like me!) **and I am frequently described as 'Pixie-like' **(A/N but I am nothing close to a pixie!)**

"Will ya'll stop already?" I asked.

"And why should we?" asked a voice from behind me.

I whirled around to see the runway-ready Macey McHenry. Yes, those McHenrys.

I blushed again.

"It is embarrassing."

"Which is why we are laughing!" Cammie said, clutching her stomach.

Bex rolled her eyes and took off to the great hall, in search of food to quench her starvation of the 25 minute car ride.

We followed close behind, when Cammie's mom stopped us.

I gulped.

Being in trouble is not my forte.

"What have these two done this time?" Macey asked.

"HEY!" Cammie and Bex shouted at the same time.

Mrs. Morgan laughed.

"Nothing to my knowledge; But that doesn't mean they are _completely _innocent."

I snorted slightly. Cammie and Bex, innocent? Ha that's a weird thought.

"I just wanted to ask you of a favor."

The evil glint in her eye told me this was a bad idea.

Bex's POV

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You want us, as in the entire sophomore class, to sneak into Blackthorne institute for BOYS and surprise them _AND SOLOMAN, _and we get to stay for the entire semester?"

Ms. Morgan nodded.

"That about sums it up."

"Bloody Hell you better expect the answer to be yes!" I exclaimed, my accent heavy.

Ms. Morgan laughed and raised her eyebrows at the girls.

I silently pleaded them to say yes.

"Um- I-I don't know… I guess." Liz pondered.

"Sure, why not spend the entire semester surrounded by hot spy boys." Mace said, filing her nails, looking bored. But by the evil look in her eye, she was ready to kick some bloody spy boy's as-

"Well," Cammie interrupted my inner profanities. "I don't knowww…." Cammie said, messing with me.

"Come on Cam, we all know you are ready to kick some butt." Macey said.

She sighed, a really look, heavy sigh that only a very seasoned operative could know was fake.

"I guess I could-" she was cut off by my squealing.

No, I'm not boy crazy; boys are just crazy about me ;D

**Well, a little bit of a cliffy, but don't worry I'll probably update if I get 10 reviews. I really hate it when authors beg for reviews, because it's like fishing for compliments, it's just I'm just kinda insecure about this, because I don't know if I'm a good writer or if people are just being nice, so feedback is welcome. Also I don't mind flames, it like helps me make my writing better. I'm a big girl, I can handle nasty comments, so if you really hated it, please tell me! **

**Peace**

**~Little. Miss. Sarcastic-Tomboy~**

**PS: The name is my own creation okay? I wanted little. Miss. Sarcastic but that was taken so don't think I am not creative or anything, because I didn't know until I signed up that there was a littlemisssarcastic, so I improvised**

**See ya'll later**


	2. Pissed off Solomon

**HEYYYY .Sarcasrtic-Tomboy here, (Jeez that is a MOUTHFUL) And I have to say,**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! (No homo ;D )**

**I was grinning allllllll dayyyy and I am so happy! **

**Since I almost have double the reviews I asked for, I decided I'd update. **

**Thanks again! And BTW I am not a sappy person, soooo don't expect this mushy stuff for every authors note….**

_**Oh, heads up, Bex and a few other characters might be OOC, if you don't like, don't read.**_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**LAST WARNING MAY BE OOC**

**Cammie's POV**

**#####################################################################################**

"Hey, Duchess, do me a favor, and I don't know, SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH." I whisper yelled at my British best friend who kept laughing and nudging me.

We were currently in a helicopter, 10 thousand feet above the ground, and I was surrounded by a moody Madame Dabney, a hyper Bex, and a laughing mother.

"Oh come on kiddo, lighten up!" I snorted.

Whose side is she on?

"Yeah Cams, be happy, we are 1 minute and 30 seconds away from breaking and entering a school full of hot male spies!"

I laughed.

"How do you know if they are cute? For all we know, they could look like a hairy donkey's-"

"Language, Miss. Morgan." Madame Dabney scolded, interrupting my creative vulgarity.

Mom laughed, long and hard.

"Says the potty mouth herself!" she exclaimed, then realized what she did, and straightened up next to me and coughed lightly.

Madame Dabney, a potty mouth.

We all started laughing loudly.

I smirked at her through the ruff blindfold we were forced to wear.

Bex nudged me for the seventh time and whispered lowly.

"If the Blackthorne Boys are anything like Solomon, we won't have a problem."

I sighed at my slightly boy crazy friend and I have to admit, I agreed.

"Alright Ladies, I hope you know what to do, I would wish you good luck, but I believe it is the Blackthorne Boys who will be needing the luck. Alright girls, you have half an hour to get into the grand hall. We will meet you there."

We all nodded slightly, looking giddy.

If you were about to break into the world's most secure school (Next to Gallagher) you would be too.

Or maybe not.

Bex's POV

"Okay girls, you ready? I am only going to say the plan once, if you don't understand, tuff." Cammie said pointedly.

"We are already split in two groups. Group A will surround the north wall and climb using the gadgets Liz is handing out. Press the blue button once," she paused and grinned deviously, "And you have the world's strongest grappling hook. Meet at this point," her finger stopped on the blueprints on a blind spot in the camera's, right on top of the Great Hall. "Meanwhile group B and I will go through the ventilation system here," she pointed to a small pathway in the blueprint, not any taller than a meter.

"We will meet up and group A will grapple down in front of the biggest student threat, the seniors, and Group B will attack at the head table. The object is to tie up every teacher, do not worry about the others, Group A will hold them off. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and pulled on the full-fledged tight cat-suit.

"This is ruining my hair." Tina grumbled.

"Solomon will kill us." I muttered, smirking.

"That's what makes it fun, duh." Cam said pulling a mask to cover everything except her eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" and she headed out with the smallest of the group. Meanwhile I led the strongest to grapple the wall.

"Duck." I hissed at them as a security car drove by.

After it passed I immediately went up to the north wall and got ready to grapple with my new favorite toy.

"Ready, set, and go!" I whispered into the semi-darkness.

Instantly I was flung upward, and I had to refrain from yelling out a whoop.

We landed safely on the roof and ran silently to the meeting place.

****

**Cammie's POV**

I lead the smallest of the sophomore class to a tiny vent system and ushered them through the opening. I was the last in and I screwed it shut,

"Left," I whispered directions to the one in front, Kim Lee.

We were soon on the roof and I saw Tina shake her head.

"How do you do that _every day?" _

I shrugged, not really knowing how I came to love my secret passageways.

I saw Bex ginning like a fool again and I gave a slight nod,

We were ready.

Zach's POV

Hey, if you don't already know, my name is Zach, Zach Goode.

I'm about 6 ft with brown hair and emerald eyes.

Oh, and there's my 'God Damn Annoying Smirk,'

Well the chaos started when we ate dinner that night.

"So," My best friend Grant said with his mouth full of noodles "Who do you think will be the guest speaker in CovOps tomorrow?"

I can tell your eyebrows rose when he said CovOps.

Let me explain in one word;

Spy.

If you don't already know about Blackthorne being a school for highly trained spies, I suggest you put this down before you get a little visit form nice men in big black suits.

Not fun.

"Attention, attention. I would like to welcome the guest teacher for the next week, excellent spy legend, Mr. Joe Solomon."

I laughed at Grant.

"Does that answer your question?"

Solomon gave a curt nod to the sea of almost grown boys and went up to speak.

"Now, I am here to break the news about something very serious. Your school-"

He was interrupted when at least twenty ropes came flying down, and figures clad in black landed on the tile. We didn't even blink before all hell broke loose.

I side stepped a round-house kick when I noticed, these aren't guys, there women.

Every single one of them.

I kept fighting, keeping one eye on the teacher's table ,where some of the best spies in history were getting tied up and knocked out.

Mr. S was fighting one that looked like the leader. She did a tricky move and something flashed in Solomon's eyes before she knocked him out and tied him to a chair.

"STOP!" The leader's voice blared throughout the great hall.

For some idiotic reason, we all dropped our guard.

"Um, well Hullo Blackthorne-"

She was interrupted, ( What is it with people and interrupting today?) when Solomon bellowed,

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHAT ON EARTH ON YOU DOING HERE?"

**CLIFFY I know I'm evil, hate me forever.**

**Ummm I really don't have much to say but thanks and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**Peace.**


	3. The Mission

**Hi peoplz. I'm back. I wrote another version of this chapter, then decided I hated it and got another idea. **

**OH, AND THE RECAP IS DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHER CHAPTER!**

**I didn't like the chapter, so I changed it, but It won't upload, so yeahhh**

**I have a love/hate relationship with my computer.**

**Anyway, hope you like.**

**PS**

**A/N!**

**IGNORE the other chapter 3.**

**Again I'm sorry for the confusion but **_**THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER**_**, soooo please please please ignore the last chapter because I have a totally different plan for this story that I figured out at like 3 in the morning so **

**DON'T BLAME ME IF I'm BEING CONFUSING BLAME TECHNOLOGY!**

**ALSO I deleted it but my computer still shows it an hour later as updated and it's still there, so if you read the other chapter 3, that's not the right one!**

**Most of you will be thinking "What kinda crack is she smoking?" but I'm just really stressed….**

**Anyway.**

**-RECAP-**

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Solomon bellowed.

**End of short recap**

**Cammie's POV**

I nearly had a laughing fit.

"My mom sent us as a prank. Oh and to tell you we have a mission against Blackthorne tomorrow. When we beat there arses in, we get staying for the next two semesters in the west wing." I whispered to him.

A slow smirk reached across his face.

"Alright, but was the duct tape necessary?" he asked, annoyed.

"Of course not! But It was funny."

Blackthorne watched the exchange silently, each wearing masks of confusion.

"Later Blackthorne." I said into the microphone and we went through the little roof window.

**Solomon's POV**

I chucked as I rid myself of the extra strength tape and watched them retreat onto the roof.

All the boys were had the same look that said "What the Hell just happened?"

Except for Zach Goode.

Is he going to have problems with little miss Chameleon, or what?

Two spy legacies, both competitive, both amazing in the field, and I'm pretty sure that they will both hate each other with a passion.

Ah, teenage spies. Gotta love them.

"May I have your attention please? Ignore what just happened. That was an old friend of mine's idea of revenge and a prank, so do not worry about it. Resume dinner." I said amusedly into the microphone.

Half of them completely forgot about it, and the other half were whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

"Wow that was weird! I wonder who could get Solomon _that _pissed." Grant Newman asked his friends.

No, I couldn't hear them, I'm just that good of a lip reader.

"Whoever it was, they were good." Jonas Anderson mumbled.

"You can say that again." Nick Johnson said, more like muttered.

"I can't believe they actually got into our school!" the one and only Zach Goode said scowling.

I laughed slightly.

They have no idea what's coming tomorrow.

**Cammie's POV**

My mom congratulated us.

"You did it! Now go pack and get ready for the mission tomorrow."

Tina raised her hand and blurted out, "What is the mission?"

My mom laughed again.

"You will be taken to a classified location, and you will tail the Blackthorne Sophomore class. You have the entire day to compromise each of them. While you were gone, Liz designed a special, skin colored coms unit, so no need to worry about that."

Most of us cheered.

Be afraid, Blackthorne. Be very afraid.

**NEXT DAY **

**Zach's POV**

"GRANT WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Nick yelled when Grant started singing 'Ninety-nine bottles of poison on the wall. For the seventh time.

We've been on a helicopter for the past 4 hours. I guess we were all bored and excited.

"Where are we going?" Grant whined.

"A place." Solomon answered vaguely.

"What's our mission?"

"Something."

"Are you going to answer like that for every question?"

"Maybe."

"I swear you're worse than Zach!"

"Hey! Zach is sitting next to you "I exclaimed.

"And your point is?"

I threw my hands up In defeat.

"Never mind!"

"Boys! Were here. Please refrain from beating each other up."

Once we were lined up in the secluded area, he broke the news.

"You are to find and compromise the agents in the field. They are all sophomores, and they are all girls." Excited chatter broke out among the crowd.

I know, boy/spies-in-training chattered.

How weird is that?

"Boys!" Solomon got our attention, "Trust me when I say this, this will be one of the hardest things you will have to do. These girls will not go easy on you. You do not want to underestimate them. I did once, and that's how Chameleon gave me this." With that he rolled up his sleeve to show a fresh scar.

"Who is chameleon?" Nick asked.

"My go- one of the agents in the field today." He corrected himself.

What was he going to say?

We stepped into a mall. Not just any mall, but THE MALL. As in the one in D.C.

"Alright, go!"

With that we scurried off, none of us taking his advice seriously.

One thing I will regret till I die.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Cammie's POV**

"Black hair, blue eyes, and he is wearing a jersey with #33 on it."I said into my Coms, making it look like I was talking to Bex.

"Mr. Hill, you have been compromised."

"So, do you want to go check out the concert on the 5th floor?"

I shrugged, and pretended to look at my phone for texts.

"I would, but my brother's threatening to leave me. Sorry Hannah, see you at school tomorrow!"

She nodded, and we separated.

**Zach's POV**

Me and Grant stood near the outdoor music festival, looking for tails.

I heard Nick get compromised and I sweared.

"This isn't working, I'm going to go look around. See you later."

He nodded and I headed towards the elevators.

As I stepped inside, I noticed a skanky looking girl perk up.

"Hiii," she drawled. "My name is Ayesha, and what is yours?"

"Drew." I said curtly, not in the mood for her.

Just as the elevator was about to close, a tan and slender hand shot through the doors, stopping it from closing.

"UGH, Come on!" Ayesha exclaimed.

A girl walked in, and Ayesha barred her claws.

"Who let this ugly B**** into this mall?"

I studied the girl, and my heart stopped, and started again, twice as fast.

She had dirty blond hair with a streak of electric blue to match her eyes. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. She had electric blue converse **(A/N: I LOVE CONVERSE!) **and a disgusted look on her face. **(A/N; HMMM I WONDER WHO IT IS *HINT, HINT*)**

"Oh honey, don't say that about yourself!" she said in a bored tone.

Ayesha turned to me with a little "Hmph."

"Don't let her say that to me!" she said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"This is my boyfriend, Drew." I choked on the water I was drinking.

The girl laughed.

"Sure he is. I'm Sage." And she stuck her hand out.

I took it and enjoyed the warmth of her hand in mine.

_Snap out of it Goode! She is a civilian; A beautiful, badass civilian, but a civilian nonetheless_

Suddenly the old elevators came to a screeching halt, and Ayesha moaned.

"If I wasn't for you and your fat-"

"Will you shut up already? It's been 2 minutes since I've met you , and I want to rip out that bleach blond hair of yours, so shut up, so I can get us out of here!"

I raised an eyebrow as she lifted the control panel.

"My uncle is a repairman." She said sheepishly.

I nodded.

I could've easily gotten us out of here, but she beat me to it.

She struggled a little, and I wanted to help her, but she always fixed her mistake.

She connected the last wire, and the elevator surged upward.

"That was fast." I noted. She shrugged.

"My uncle is the best, and he taught me everything I know. You should stop by sometime."

I laughed.

"I don't live on D.C,"

"Oh," she looked disappointed, but for some reason, it looked fake. "Where do you live?"

"Maine." I said, telling the truth for once.

"Why are you in D.C?"

"I hate to interrupt this petty excuse for flirting, but this is my stop," she pulled a slip of paper out of her thin shirt and rubbed it a little against her, _top, _and handed it to me. "Call me." She purred.

I must have had a pretty comical look on my face because Sage started laughing.

I quickly dropped the paper and got out of the elevator. Sage followed me.

She pulled out her cell phone and gave me an apologetic glance.

"What Hannah? Why? Um I'm with a guy. He's about 6 ft with and he is wearing a green shirt."

Suddenly Solomon's voice crackled over the Coms.

"Mr. Goode, you have been compromised, congratulations girls, you've one."

I turned to see Sage, if that's even her name, smirking.

She leaned over and my heart started pumping.

"Bye Blackthorne boy,"

And with that, she turned and got lost in the sea of people.

Even with a blue streak in her hair, I couldn't find her.

**Okay, long enough for me.**

**Hope you liked,**

**It's really late and my fingers are cramping up so peace!**

**~Sarcastic-Tomboy~**


	4. The Virus

**HOLA PEOPLES OF FANFICTION**

**Wazzz uppppp**

**I am sooooooo happy that you guys review.**

**Even if it sucks, fifty-or-so like it enough to review.**

**Out of 710 people viewing.**

**So I dedicate this chapter you fanfiction freaks.**

**Gotta love ya, (No homo)**

**Anyway, this chapter is kinda sad.**

**Just a heads up.**

**Zach's POV**

I stood on the roof of Blackthorne (Where I'm not supposed to be) and thinking about a certain dirty blonde girl, (Who beat the living crud out of me)

I finally gave up on replaying what happened because it just reminds me of my own stupidity.

I ended up walking down the hall of fame.

No, not that hall of fame.

It held busts, pictures, and portraits of the best male spies, going all the way back to William Blackthorne.

Yes you idiot, the founder of the school.

Even my dad is in here.

I don't want to mention what happened with my mom, but I guess I must, since you, yeah you with the blue shirt in the back, are bouncing up and down in your seat.

My life is just that exciting.

I'm sure you've guessed I'm pretty cocky, but that's just a mask. A cover. It's been like that since my dad.

Maybe even before that.

Here's the story, be prepared to cry your non-spy eyes out.

My mother, no, that _woman_ who happens to be related to me, is the head of a terrorist organization, called the Circle of Cavan.

My father use to be a part of the organization that was trying to bring the circle down.

Key word; trying.

Tough marriage, right?

I lived with my dad and a few other double/triple agents. Normal life was side kicking on a few missions, even though I was only eight, hanging around, and learning how to become the best male spy the world has ever seen. Emphasis on the male part, because Joe Solomon and Mathew Morgan constantly reminded me of the female prodigy, Cameron Morgan.

There were a few guys my age at the base, and every single one was in love with her, even though they had never seen her.

By the way Joe and Matt talked about her, you'd think she was a full grown spy and an eight year old all rolled in one.

Then there was _that day._

_That day_ is one of the worst days of my life.

_That day _is the day my father, Joe Solomon, and Matthew Morgan risked it all to defeat the Circle.

They ended up going into retreat, and the circle and _that woman_ attacked our hidden base.

_That woman_ shot my father to death right in front of me, shot Solomon, and dragged away Matthew Morgan.

And yet, _that woman _had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to join.

Hell- to-the-no.

I could feel The tears I kept back for so many years threatening to spillover.

But I'm stronger than that.

Much stronger,

I am _that Goode._

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Cameron Morgan.

The only spy who could give me a run for my money.

Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Elevator.

My head spun with this possibility.

I ran to my room.

**Grant's POV (****A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING)**

I watched my best friend disappear around the corner towards the hall of fame, and I sighed.

Even though he would kill me if he heard me say this, but I feel sorry for Zach.

Well, more like I feel sorry about his past, and his parents.

He told us the story in 9th grade, and I still don't understand how he takes it.

I wouldn't be able to last this long.

He even laughs and jokes and competes like a normal kid, but we know he is anything but.

He came back, his eyes light and mischievous.

"Jonas! I have a job for you!" he was smirking, and my nerdy best friend looked a little scared.

"W-what do you want this time." he asked, slightly scared, slightly annoyed.

"I need you to hack something."

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie get in here now, I need your help." Liz's southern accent nearly yelled as she typed wildly on her laptop

I rolled off my soft purple comforter and plopped on Liz's bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is trying to hack our profiles!" Liz said, panicking.

I started to freak, then remembered a trick my aunt taught me.

"Here," I said, gently pulling it out of her small hands "Let me show them what Gallagher Girls are made of."

I flexed my fingers and started typing similarly to the way Liz was moments ago.

"What are you doing?"

"I am blocking them, and sending them a little message."

_More like death threat._

"What does it say?" It was weird to have Liz ask the questions.,

"'Who are you? Get the hell out of our computer. Oh and enjoy the present I left you.'"

"Good, short and sexy."Macey announced from her perch next to us.

"What did you send them?"

I smirked slightly.

"A virus that can control every electronic within a 50 foot radius. I'm wiping clean their computer and everything else. Abby taught it to me; she said it would come in handy."

"Let's see."

**I Know I know short, sucky filler chapter don't hate me!  
>sorry it took so long, major writers block.<strong>

**Okay things you need to know:**

**Zach's mom ****is now evil, because I couldn't think of another villain.**

**Zach's dad**** was AGAINST the circle, and worked with Cammie's dad and godfather.**

**A LLAMA ATE MY SANDWICH**

**I Love reviews, just a heads up.**

**Blackthorn's cover is a school for the spoiled bad boys. ****NOT A DETENTION FACILITY**

**Gallgaher and Blackthorne ****are the SAME SKILL LEVEL! NO ONE OS BETTER, NO TRAINING IS HARDER, THIS STORY WILL BE ABOUT A COMPETITION BETWEEN THE TWO SCHOOLS.**

**I WANT PIE**

**That's it…..**

**PEACE OUT FANFICTION FREAKERS**


	5. The Arrival

**HELLO PEEPS OF FANFICTON.**

**TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER.**

**Or Ally Carter.**

**Either works.**

**A-ny-way I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I have had tons of homework and I'm getting a B in Language Arts, so I have been focusing on schoolwork for once in my life.**

**Oh this is going to either be a long long long LONG chapter, or so short that you will hate me till the end of time.**

**I don't know yet sooooooo**

**OKAY IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE LAST AUTHORS NOTE**

_**GALLAGHER AND BLACKTHORNE ARE THE SAME SKILL LEVEL**_

_**ZACH'S MOM IS NOW EVIL!**_

_**ZAHC'S DAD IS GOOD(E)**_

_**THIS STORY WILL BE ABOUT COMPETITION BETWEEN GALLGAHER AND BLACKTHORNE- ESPECIALLY BETWEEN ZACH AND CAMMIE**_

**WARNING OOC CHARECTERS **

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**I really don't give a crap.**

**Oh and SUGGESTIONS ARE HELPFUL!**

**If you want this story to go a certain way, PLEASE PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW.**

**Oh and I wanna thank my awesome, amazing, and beautiful Beta – BOOKFREAKS98**

**Tehee.**

**Sorry, inside joke.**

**Okay enough with the author's note none of you won't read.**

**DISCLAIMER- are you really that stupid? (Sorry, in a pissy mood)**

**Zach's POV**

"HOLY MOTHER OF MATH ZACH AND NICK GET OVER HERE!" Jonas yelled, and made room for us next to his laptop.

_**Who the hell are you? Get of off our computer. Oh and enjoy the little present we sent you.**_

"Little present?" Nick asked, slightly scared.

Suddenly Jonas' computer started smoking and every single electronic object in the room shut down, and Jonas flipped out.

"All my files are on there! What about my phone? I have to call my grandma or else she'll think I'm dead. Oh my gosh-" he squealed like a twelve year old girl. Or a guy who hasn't hit puberty yet.

"Jonas calm down! I have just the thing." I said and pulled out a small flash-drive from my bedside table.

I plugged it in, and his computer rebooted.

But it wouldn't fit in Grant's I-pod or his phone.

Oh well, I fixed my I-pod, Grant doesn't really matter.

Just kidding.

Mostly…

"Who sent it?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend." Nick deadpanned, and then started cracking up at my face.

"She is not my girlfriend! I don't even know her name!" I protested, trying to hide my blush.

Yes I, Zachary Jay Goode, just blushed.

Holy mother of peanuts get the history books, it's one for the records.

"Maybe not, but she might be soon because you LOVE her!" Grant sang, and I tackled him.

"See!" Jonas said.

"And you guys are suppose to be my friends." I muttered, stalking out of the room, and nearly colliding with none other than a smirking Joe Solomon. He had heard everything.

"Oh crud."

He smirked, and I backed up into my room.

He surveyed Grant's I-pod and nick's I-Pad 2, and laughed.

"Ah, the Chameleon strikes again."

Chameleon.

"Well boys, I'm guessing whatever you did, you deserved this. Oh, and make sure to be in the Great Hall tomorrow, and actually look presentable."

"If it's okay to ask, why?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." With that he smirked and turned on his heel, but I was too busy thinking up a plan.

"Don't even try Zachary." Solomon called over his shoulder and I smirked because, Hey, If at first you don't know, Spy spy again.

"I mean it!" Nick chuckled and I collapsed on my bed, falling asleep immediately, a certain dirty blond haunting my dreams.

THE NEXT MORNING THE NEXT MORNING THE NEXT MORNING THE NEXT MORNING THE NEXTMORNING

"Zach. Zach get up. Zach breakfast. ZACH. ZACHARY JAY GOODE GET YOUR LAZY ARSE UP AND GET READY FOR BREAKFAST!" Someone yelled in my ear, and I lazily pulled the guy into a headlock, cutting off his circulation.

I opened my eyes to see Nick make me let go a very purple Grant.

"Next time you're waking him up." He muttered.

I threw a pillow at him and got ready from breakfast.

_Actually look presentable._

Solomon's words echoed in my head and pondered what he could have meant.

I slipped on my only clean uniform and put gel in my hair, making it stick up in all the right places.

_Ugh, I sound like a girl. _

_Or Grant._

I shook my head and stepped into my favorite passageways.

I entered the grand hall with my best friends next to me, and immediately noticed something was off.

First, ever single teacher was smirking,

Second, they were all staring at the door,

Third, they were all dressed up,

And last, Joe Solomon was at the head table.

He doesn't teach here, just subs and does a few missions with us, while our real CovOps teacher, Miss. Abby, is off on another mission.

"Alright, boys settle down. Now, I have some exciting news. You all know the history of this school, Oh of course you do, but I will retell it for the sake of the 7th graders. William Blackthorne wanted to start training spies at an earlier age, so he started this school when he was only 21. When he was 22 he was forced to give up his love, Gillian, because of a terrorist organization after him. That is the abridged version of the story," he paused, and we all perked up. "Little did William know, Gillian Gallagher was a spy herself, and started a school like this, a school for _female _spies. Boys, please give a warm welcome to Gallagher Academy." With that, the oak doors burst open and 20 or so girls walked in, all leaded by a familiar dirty blond.

Girls. As in females. As in the opposite gender. Just walked into a school full of male spies.

"Now I am very disappointed that you did not figure out this. Where did you think the other half of the agents came from?" No one was listening to him, the guys were too busy gawking at the thought of girls in their school (And suffering from a sudden tightness in their pants).

The girls were too busy sizing us up, the leader especially; she had a look on her face that said she was conducting torture plans for each and every one of us. The blond next to her kept stumbling and squeaking out an 'Oopsie Daisy.' The tanned girl on the left was staring at Grant, and vice-versa. The one on the right with black hair was filing her nails, and I caught Nick staring at her in disbelief.

The leader, Sage as I know her **(WHO IS THAT *WINK*WINK*, IF YOU DON'T GET THIS, YOU ARE SO STUPID, I WONDER HOW YOU CAN READ ;D) **finished sizing us up, and walked to the podium with-

WITH OUR COVOPS TEACHER.

"Hullo Blackthorne. I agree with Dr. Steve when he says you should have known about us. Me and my roommates knew about you since last year." Solomon blinked rapidly, showing confusion. "I am happy to introduce my sisters of Gallagher, and we will enjoy sharing these halls with you for the semester. My name is Cammie Morgan," A collective gasp went around the room. As in Mathew Morgan? "And I can easily kick you arse, so don't mess with me." On that happy note, each girl took turns introducing themselves.

Jonas blushed when Elizabeth Sutton came up.

Grant drooled when Bex Baxter was introduced.

Nick wore a mask of disbelief when Macey McHenry introduced herself, and she caught his eye, and wore the same expression.

Abby walked up.

"I should hope you all know me. But what you do not know is my sister, Rachel Morgan," she gestured to the shadows, and a laughing woman came out. "Is my sister, and the headmistress of Gallagher. Also she is Cammie's mom," and she paused, grinning, "And my niece, so you should take care of the warning she and her roommates gave, she takes after me, and just ask Joe, we both know some dirty tricks." Solomon shivered, and winced.

W.O.W.

Insert me gawking at the spy legend I just might just have a tiny crush on.

"Now go to your classes, the girls will meet you." Mrs. Morgan said, shooing us away.

We walked to first period, taking our sweet time, and I caught the last of Abby's words.

"-Tell them she is your goddaughter?" my brow furrowed in thought and I shuffled to my class.

**Cammie's POV**

"Oh Cammie!" Macey sang, her travel make up kit out.

I gulped, and ran behind my godfather.

Joe laughed.

"HELP ME!" I yelled to my 3 family members, but they just stood there, laughing hard.

**SUCKY I KNOW NO NEED TO TELL ME! But I really needed to end it because it's super late and I am tired as heck and I have a headache and blah blah blah.**

**FOR THE LAST TIME**

_**GALLAGHER AND BLACKTHORNE ARE THE SAME SKILL LEVEL**_

_**ZACH'S MOM IS NOW EVIL!**_

_**ZAHC'S DAD IS GOOD(E)**_

_**THIS STORY WILL BE ABOUT COMPETITION BETWEEN GALLGAHER AND BLACKTHORNE- ESPECIALLY BETWEEN ZACH AND CAMMIE**_

_**ALRIGHT?**_

_**Review?**_

_**Sorry for the filler-ish chapter, but next chapter will have some butt-kicking Cam, and some turned on Zach, two things ya'll want.**_

_**Sooooo**_

_**Peace out.**_

_**And yes, I know nobody does that anymore! :]**_


	6. What a Morgan's Made of

**HEY PEOPLES! Don't kill me! I know it's been a while, but I have had major writer's block and I have been trying to write this book….**

**SOOOOOOOO**

**Enjoy, this may suck because I'm just throwing stuff together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

We walked to the room we are supposedly staying at, and I nearly barfed.

"PINK? WHAT THE HE-" I was cut off when Abby came up behind me and started laughing. Hard.

The room was _COVERED _with pale pink and lace. Lots of lace.

"Stupid bloody stereotypes! We aren't 6 years old!" Bex hollers, and checks the bathroom.

"Hey! This looks like my old room!" Liz cried defensively, and Macey was too busy laughing at the horrified look on my face.

"It's alright girls, Dr. Steve picked out the rooms, and I will see to it that this is changed. Meanwhile, you can either stay here, or help me fix up this place I found in the east wing…?" she trailed off and looked at us expectantly. Meanwhile, I had somersaulted over to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes the minute she said 'fix up', knowing Macey was going to dress me up.

We put on old shirts and shorts, and walked to the east wing.

"Okay, this is it!" Abby said, false-dramatically.

She opened the concealed doors to reveal…

The dustiest place I have ever been in,

And trust me, I have been in a lot of dusty places.

"I was thinking a couch over here, and maybe a small kitchen right here, and a library for little miss bookworm over there, and the world's best stereo system in that corner, and your beds over there," Abby started planning, while we stared at her.

"How are we ever going to pull this off?" Abby just smirked and we got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Skipping boring details that none of you want to read….<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh,"<p>

"My,"

"Bloody,"

"Gosh,"

The dusty old library had been transformed into the coolest place ever! (Maybe not, but it was pretty nice…) there was four really really nice beds, all of which custom decorated to fit our style, and Abby's king sized bed, since she was staying with us. Apparently Gallagher didn't trust the boys that they wouldn't sneak in and rape all of us, so we each had a (Female) teacher with us. My mom would've been in our room, but she was called on a mission in Afghanistan.

"I officially love you Abby!" Macey squealed. Yes. Macey squealed!

How out of character is that?

Anyway, we had this sweet stereo system and a huge Macey-sized walk in closet.

I know I'm boring you with details, but guess what happens next?

Abby, the supposedly adult, suggests we go bug the boy's rooms.

And she is the adult.

Psh, I wasn't planning to do that all along, no what are you talking about?

"Oh and before we go," I say, speaking in Latin, which Solomon informs me no Blackthorne boy knows. "We should probably get rid of the bugs Zach and his three friends planted," my best friends gape at me and my aunt gives me a look that says 'What took you so long?'

"AHHH!" Macey screams from the bathroom. "THEY PUT A CAMERA IN HERE!"

"Perverts." I mutter, smashing the last of them.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME~SKIP~TIME~SKIP~TIME~SKIP~TIME~SKIP~TIME~SKIP~TIME~SKIP~TIME~SKIP~TIME~SKIP~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

So after we bug Grant Newman (Who has a playboy stash under his bed, which Bex threw out the window) Jonas Anderson (Who has a teddy bear) and Zachary Goode (Who spends way too much time on his hair) it was about 3 in the morning.

We all passed out on our beds, and too soon was it morning.

"SHUT UP MACEY I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT MASCARA AT SIX IN THE MORNING!" I scream, having enough with her complaining she put on brown mascara instead of black.

"Cammie! Your turn!" Bex hollers, dragging me to the bathroom to get all 'dolled up.'

"I hate you guys." I mutter as _four hands_ come at me with beauty products, most of which are only legal in North Korea.

We walk, no, more like we _strutted_ into the grand hall, eyes following us. My favorite pair of boots squeaks on the tile floor and we sit next to the other sophomores.

"Hello ladies." A deep voice calls, and Bex nearly swoons.

"What do you want Grant?" I ask, determined to be the only of my sisters to _not _fall all over a guy.

"Hey Nick. Long time no see, you liar." Macey says calmly to a surfer guy hiding behind Grant.

"Macey! I can explain-" Macey just shakes her head and leaves the great hall. he follows her.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." A cocky voice says, and tense up.

"Which one?" I ask, knowing that voice from somewhere.

"You of course," the voice says, and I turn to see Zachary Goode, the person who's arse I whooped, smirking at me.

"Go die in a ditch cocky bastard." I mumble, not in the mood to deal with a smirking god-

Wait. Did I just call him a god?

Ah crap.

"Now is that any way to treat your guide?" he asks. I have known him for less than 30 seconds and already I want to punch him.

"I know my way around well enough, if you'll excuse me." I say, walking out alone, since Bex and Grant are all over each other, and Liz and Jonas are working on a way to solve the energy crisis with a gum wrapper and a shoelace. I wander around, quite familiar with the halls, since I use to visit the staff, who are practically my uncles, since I was six months old. **(I don't remember If I said that in another chapter, or if she didn't know about Blackthorne before, but I'm too lazy to check, so this is how its gonna go) **I see my dad's photo on the wall, and I feel slightly better knowing he is practically worshipped here. Even if he's gone.

I explore more, until the bell rings for first period, P&E.

I'm gonna show those boys what a Morgan is made of.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, short and sucky, bear with me. <strong>

**Sorry no turned on Zach, that comes next chapter if I remember.**

**I will be updating more because I have ideas now! Butttttt I do have a lot of homework….**

**Teachers hate me…..**

**Oh well, see ya later losers!**


	7. The Lover's Quarrel

**105 REVIEWS!**

**ONE HUNDRED AND FLIPPING FIVE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS! I can barely count that high! Just kidding.**

**I've been walking around with a dorky smile on my face all day…**

**Anyway sorry it took so long; I SWEAR MY TEACHERS ARE OUT TO GET ME!**

**OKAY HERES A CHAPTER AND SORRY THIS IS ALL CAPS MY CAPS LOCK IS STUck.**

**Oh, there it goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

My heart sped up as I landed a kick on my opponent's stomach, and they doubled over in pain. I swung my foot out and swept them onto the floor. They landed hard and I sat on top of them, placing them in my signature headlock.

"Winner!" Solomon announced as I helped Bex stand up.

"I still beat you last time!"We argued as we exited the gym, Blackthorne boys watching our every move.

"Will ya'll stop fighting already?" Liz called as we walked down the east corridor.

"Never." We exclaimed simultaneously.

"Girls!" My favorite aunt called and she gestured for us to enter her tiny office. She had a strange expression on her face, similar to the one she had when she did that thing in Belize.

"Wait a minute," I said, studying her. "I know that face! Who's the bet with?"

"Joe." She responded, not missing a beat.

"What's it about?"

"We had a… discussion-"

"Argument." Macey butted in, and I heard Bex mutter under her breath 'Lovers' quarrel.' I chuckled lowly, and Abby colored slightly.

"About who was better, Blackthorne, or Gallagher; He said something about 'Males being stronger and faster 'and, let's just say he will never say that in the presence of a Morgan, ever again." She smirked, and I had a bad feeling about this. "So we have decided to have a Gallagher versus Blackthorne challenge. We were allowed to tell the four best students, and you will be on a CovOps mission tonight. You four represent the toughest," she gestured towards Bex, who cracked her knuckles, "The smartest," Liz blushed, "The best at disguise," Macey smirked, "And the best at hiding and tailing," that was me, "Be prepared tonight, ladies. I expect you to win, no, I know you will win. Bring whatever necessary." With that, she showed us out of her office and Macey dragged us upstairs.

"Cammie first!" And she shoved me in a freezing shower, fully clothed.

"Macey!" I yelled and grimly stripped off the soaking wet clothes. She threw some clothes inside the bathroom with a 'Put these on," and resumed attacking Liz with makeup. I dried off, took one look at the clothes, and shook my head.

"NO ARGUMENTS, CAMERON ANN MORGAN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!" I slid on the little black dress, and pulled on the auburn wig and green contacts.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO HIDE IN THIS THING!" I yelled, and I heard her mumble 'That's the point'

I stomped out of the bathroom and was instantly attacked with makeup. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do that!"

I huffed and waited for what seemed like hours before they were done.

* * *

><p>The van was silent, nothing but the light rain on the roof made noise. I could tell Macey was complaining on the inside about how the rain was going to mess up her hair. Bex was going over fighting stances, and Liz was fiddling with her charm bracelet. I was with Bex, going over my favorite combos, wanting to kick some cocky butt.<p>

We exited the van just as silently. A cool breeze swept through, and the familiar noises of a carnival were suddenly amplified. My mouth watered at the smell of the hot dogs and other junk foods. Even Macey was excited, which surprised me. I clutched the big jacket I had insisted on wearing tighter around me, and I gave Bex a nod. We were ready.

We split up, no words said, no plans made. I headed first (of course) to the concessions stand. I grabbed a hot dog, and the guy winked at me. I grinned flirtatiously, but really I wanted to duck into the next store and change into a pair of jeans. I bumped into a teenage boy about my age, who had this familiar air about him, and I knew then, that this is when the games begin.

"Mission one," Solomon's familiar voice crackled over the coms unit, "Compromise each person of the opposite sex." The guy I had bumped into laughed under his breath, and I knew this was a _very perverted _Blackthorne boy. I memorized his looks and turned the corner and hissed into my coms unit.

"Mr. Peterson, you've been compromised." That was the one Macey told off, Mick or Nick or something. He cursed and swung around. I laughed at him when his eyes went to me. He gaped and I winked.

I sighed, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples, I know it was short, but I'm super busy and wanted to update, so don't kill me.<strong>

**Sorry if it sucked, but i have a really busy schedule for this weekend, I might update this week after I post this new story I'm writing.**

**So bye peoples!**


	8. No mirror on my shorts

**Hey people I know it's been forever but I kind of lost inspiration for this story.**

**This won't be very good but hang in there, I'm trying….**

_**WARNING- Possible Language; Bitch Hell, Bastard, Pissed ass **_

**Sorry, in a pissy mood.**

**Disclaimer- Whatever**

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV (Happy dance!)<strong>

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. These girls are good; really good.

"Dude!" Grant hissed for the millionth time, jerking his head towards another showy girl.

"Yes Grant, that's a girl. Congratulations." I said slowly, but he shook his head and whispered one word.

'Gallagher'

"Blue eyes blond hair, micro-miniskirt, leather, five foot." He said confidently in his Coms.

"Mrs. Walters you've been compromised. Pick up the pace boys, only half an hour left." Solomon's clear voice rang throughout the coms and I turned away. Grant suddenly walked away, muttering something about meeting up later. I raised my eyebrows at him.

I turn just to run smack dab into something, falling gracefully on my butt.

Real smooth Goode…

The first thing I see when I look up is legs.

A long, long, _long, _pair of tan slim legs.

I gulp, my eyes meeting her smirking face.

"See something you like?" She asks in a low voice.

"Yes, and it just happens to be my reflection." I say, retaining my cocky demeanor.

"Really, because I don't see a mirror on my shorts," She smirks again, and I can tell why people call my smirk annoying.

"Oh, and by the way, next time," She pauses, leaning really close. "Be a little subtle with your staring Blackthorne Boy." Her voice matches the voice of none other than Cammie Morgan.

"Mr. Goode, you've been compromised." Solomon's deflated voice rang through my coms, and my head spun. "Return to the van at once, Girl's have won this round." I could hear the whoops of the Gallagher Girls as I walked back to the van, my head hung low.

* * *

><p>"Round 2, sparring." Abby said once we had gotten back, her head held high after the girls' win. "Sutton, Anderson <strong>(?)<strong>."

"Jonas, man you got this!" Grant said, smacking him on the back a little too hard. He coughed and spluttered an 'Idiot doesn't know his own strength.'

"Each match is worth 1 point, at the moment the girls are up by 5. Only rule is no murder, and no paralysis lasting longer than 39 days. Oh, and ladies," Solomon said smirking. **(Warning- next sentence OOC!)**"I should hope you will have enough mercy to let them have kids in the future, Miss. Baxter, Miss. Morgan,"

"Yeah!" Jordan Pifer butted in, "No touching, smacking, kicking, or throwing heavy objects on the family jewels, please." The girls cracked up.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't think _they _will." Macey says, jerking her thumb to a howling Bex and a giggling Cammie.

Liz and Jonas walked up to the mat in the _non-air-conditioned _P&E barn. You would think the CIA would have enough money to afford some AC.

The whistle was blown, and they spent a few minutes circling each other nervously, waiting for the other to make the first move. A small breeze wafted through the hot and sticky room, and we fanned ourselves.

Liz, getting impatient, swings her foot out suddenly, and Jonas stumbles slightly. She backhands him with surprising force for a little pixie like blond. Jonas falls backwards and she twists his foot around so he's face up. She puts one tennis shoe covered foot on his throat, the other near his stomach. He gasps and taps out.

"Girls; 6, Boys; 0. Baxter, Newman."

Grant gulps a little as Bex flashes her wicked sharp claws.

Bex doesn't wait for the bell before she tackles him to the ground, twisting his arms, punching his gut, and performing many torture methods only illegal in Zimbabwe. We all wince when she kicks him in a place no man should ever be kicked. Showing no mercy, she stands up, and jumps back down, slamming her elbow in his abdomen.

They had to pull her off him. Grant, despite his misshapen face, grins like a dork.

"That was hot." He whispers to me, before heading to the infirmary. I shake my head, laughing at his obvious obsession with the British spy girl.

"Goode, Morgan." The universe must hate me. She steps out of the crowd, wearing a tight tank top, some yoga shorts, black lace gloves, and a streak in her hair bright pink. I gulp, much like the way Grant had moments before getting his to-stupid-to-know-the-difference-between-a-fork-and-a-spoon tanned ass beat by a girl he has a major crush on, even though it's only been a few days.

We steps up.

"Ready to die, cocky bastard?" She asks me, filing her nails (Which she could easily use to commit mass murder singlehandedly.

"If I die, I'm bringing you down with me." She looked bored, continuing to file her nails.

God must hate me.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, sorry for the long wait, but I've been super busy and need inspiration.<strong>

**Sooo**

**PM ME OR LEAVE A REIVEW OF YOUR IDEA!**

**I'm seriously stuck….**

**Bye,**

**Queen-Of-All-Bitches (Again, I know its not my screen name! it suits me though ;D) **


	9. It's okay to like him

**Hey peeps, sorry if Zach seemed a little wimp-ish in the last few chapters, but his time is coming. Anyway thank ya'll for reviewing, it hasn't been 24 hours and it's already up 13 people. **

**On with my lame story :) **

**As much as ya'll like ZPOV, I'm a girl who want woman to rule the world (MWUAHAHAHA jk…) I tend to make him wimpy, or obsessed with Cammie. I might do a few ZPOV, but not as much. It'll make the story better when he regains his cocky, mysterious demeanor. Now the stories gonna be about them clashing against each other instead of me making a lame story about how Zach thinks Cam is so hot and Stalks her all the time. I can do CPOV okay; I really suck at ZPOV…**

**Sorry to disappoint, but oh well. **

**Also I've been getting tips from a really close friend of mine, and I've been writing my own original stories, so I think my writing is beginning to mature, because I read my past chapters and I couldn't help thinking how retarded most of it sounded, how undeveloped and all over the place it is. I want to erase it and start over completely, but I won't. Mostly because I don't have the time ;D**

**Tell me If this is any better than my other chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goode; Morgan." Solomon's familiar deep voice rang true, and I hid my nervousness with a bored expression. A mask. I saw Zach this morning beating the living bejesus out of a punching bag. <strong>(I seriously say Holy Be-Jesus all the time… bad habit.)<strong>

I saw his face clear out, swept free of any emotion. He hid everything, any pain, any nervousness, any sadness, behind that cocky smirk. He swept his hair out of his eyes. The green orbs showed nothing but ease and determination. I hope my mirrored his.

I stepped on the mat, my ponytail swaying slightly with the constant flow of wind that circled me.

_My dad had been here, he stood right where I am, everyday._

That thought gave me comfort; power. I wasn't going to let some boy get in my way of the goal. I won't let him distract me from what's important.

The shrill whistle echoed throughout the scorching training center. It happened almost in slow motion, like in those movies with Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee. He dived for me, and I rolled over him. Time sped up again as we raced to bring each other down. I would kick, he would block, he would punch, I would dodge. I was more than a simple sparring match, much deeper. It was The Battle of the Sexes.

He let out a sudden yell, and I paused, just for a second, a _millisecond, _and he took that chance. He pushed his weight on me and we both fell on the ground. We grappled, wrestled; hair was yanked, claws came out, guts were jabbed, and faces were punched. We rolled around on the sticky mat, finally he had me pinned, my hair splayed out under me.

"Is that all you've got?" I hissed through clenched teeth and kneed him in his rock hard abs. His breath left him in a short gasp, and I used all my strength to shove him off me, and we were in the same position we were in when we started, circling each other. He was limping slightly, but covered it up good. He had bruises, claw marks, bloody gashes, and his clothes were ripped, showing off the previously mentioned 10 pack of solid steel. If this is what he looked like, I must be pretty gruesome looking. I could tell my hair was in a sweaty, tangled mess. My shorts and shirt were disheveled, and crusted faintly with blood. Whether it was mine or his, I couldn't tell.

The girls were screaming untranslatable (And unmentionable) words in at least 10 different languages. A sweat droplet slid down my face and I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped off my shirt, revealing a tie-dye sports bra. Wolf-whistles and catcalls were heard from the west side of the gym, and I flipped them off.

"Feisty. I like it." Zach whispers when we got close enough to see the visible tension on each other's face.

"Then you'll absolutely love this." I murmur, diving yet again for him. He blinks in surprise and we tumble down. We start up again with the rolling around, trying to pin the other. My hip hits the ground, and I almost wince. He stares slightly and I clutch my hand to the bone, seeing blood. My eyes go wide, and wait for the next blow. _He's going to beat me. He's going to win. _It seemed like both eternity and a few seconds before the whistle was blown

"ENOUGH!" Abby screams, tearing us apart. "You'll both kill each other!"

Solomon, Abby, and the P&E teacher here Mrs. Dunsburogh huddle together, much like a football team before a game. The though makes me giggle silently. Mrs. D in a football uniform, that's a scary thought. Standing at a whopping 6'3, she towers over most of the senior boys, and yells like she has a built-in bullhorn.

"It's a tie!" They announce, and Boo's are heard from the roaring stands of spies in training.

I was stunned, they won't let us finish.

I climb back into the stands, nursing a twisted ankle, and several nasty purple bruises. I clutch my hip, trying to hold back hot tears of rage and pain. The girls hug me, saying I was amazing, ferocious, but one sentence, six letters, rolls and tumbles around in my head until I'm ready to scream in either anger or bitterness.

_I almost lost, to a boy._

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch<strong>

"Cam! Don't beat yourself up about this! You were amazing! I bet if they let you guys keep going, you would've won!" I shake my head, making the room spin slightly.

"He could've won." I whisper almost silent to my own ears. "He had me pinned, and I was injured. Why didn't he keep going? Why didn't he knock me out?" They look up at me, surprised.

"You didn't see those last few seconds. He had an advantage, and he didn't take it. I don't understand him." They exchange silent looks I can't decipher, and I glance through at the metal napkin holder, meeting the familiar gaze of emerald eyes.

"It's okay, you know," Macey says surprisingly soft. "It's okay to like him."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUHHHH<strong>

**I am seriously proud of this chapter, and since it took forever for me to update last time, I'll give you this.**

**I love your suggestions, and I always try to weave them into the chapter any way I can. **

**Okay my battery is almost dead and its like 3 in the morning so bye!  
><strong>


	10. Flirty Banter

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I've been grounded from my computer for like the past two weeks. Right now I'm on my mom's computer while she's at the store, so this is a big risk. **

**I hope this is worth it. Short, sorry!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- *Disclaimed* **

* * *

><p>I stared at Macey, stunned. I opened my mouth, and then closed it after no words came out. My head spun much like the feeling earlier today in the gym. Bex shoots up from her fetal, half-sleeping position on the table.<p>

"That explains everything!" She whisper-yells. "The secret looks, the flirty banter, the mercy he gave you today! Cam, he likes you!" She looks at Macey for approval.

"Who knows, he's a guy. But," She smirked, leaning closer. "There is defiantly something there." I so did not agree with her.

"I've barely said four words to the guy, beat his ass, left some harsh bruises, and threatened his manhood more than once. There is no 'Looks', no 'Flirty Banter', There is No. Possible. Way." Bex rolls her eyes and I huff. Her dark eyes the fix on a figure behind me.

"Look perky, cocky bastard. 10 o'clock." She mumbles to me, and Tina, who was sitting farther up the table, nearly tackles the after-for-mentioned spy.

"Hi Zach, It's so nice of you to joins us! I bet you're wondering if I'm okay. Well Marcus does hit hard. I noticed you watching me, I mean who couldn't, but it's the thought that counts." She finishes her drawl with an excessive bat of her eyelashes. He doesn't look fazed.

"I'm glad your okay, he does hit hard, after being on the receiving end of many of his punches." His face is smooth, impassive, except a slight twitch of his left eye. He's lying, Marcus is a big wimp. Tina rambles on, running her hands up and down his chest, biting her lip, and giggling. I silently simmer in my seat. So this is what highly trained spy girls have come to, practically melting into a puddle of spy-in-training goo with one glance from some guy (No matter how Goo-Reducing said boy's are.)

I couldn't take another second of this torture. Sure give me twenty trained men-in-black assassins, go ahead and dangle me over a pit of bubbling green acid tied to nothing thinker than thread, sure, I don't even bat an eye, but when it comes to Tina's constant blathering, I can't stand it. I swear I can feel myself loosing brain cells.

"Tina, do us a favor, and go find somewhere else to rape him. Somewhere, I don't know, more private than the place we eat. Some of us don't want to see you stripping down into your bra and underwear, no matter what Goode says." I say, standing up abruptly and stalking over to the trashcan, hearing the howls of laughter at my snap. I furiously dump my food, and feel a presence behind me.

"Jealous?" The deep voice of none other than Zachary Asshole Goode asks.

"Not at all. One can only take so much fawning at one meal." He laughs, a deep vibration running through him. I turn to meet his Extremely-Goo-Reducing emerald eyes. Bad Cammie. Very Bad Cammie.

"Face it, your jealous." I stop, already in the midst of the mass of students leaving the Great Hall.

"In your dreams, Goode." He smirks, like he has something over me.

"Of course you are," He whispers suggestively in my ear and I feel them go pink.

"Get over yourself Goode." I mumble before slipping into the crowd, like only I can.

"Not. A. Word." I hiss to the audience of my roommates, who were all smirking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry so short, I'm afraid of getting caught!<strong>

**Update as soon as I get my computer back!**

**Byyyyyeeee**


	11. Personal Angel

**Hey ya'll, as you can see, I got my computer back, I've updated all my stories, and my mother doesn't suspect a thing ;D **

**Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, I hope I can make this one long enough to make up for it. **

**Oh, and this might suck because I am dying of embarrassment right now, something I'd rather not go into, but it involves my cocky, hot, jerk-ass, douche bag of a neighbor. I think my face is going to be bright red (Matching my hair) for the rest of my life. *Sigh* **

**PS- I think I'm going to wrap this story up in a few chapters, sorry, I'm losing inspiration here, and I have a brilliant ending idea. PM or review me if you have an idea. Again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer- Duh.**

* * *

><p>"Who's up for some not-so-harmless pranking?" I asked one early morning while we were stretching in the P&amp;E barn a few hours before classes started. Macey was pissed off at Nick because he had slapped her ass through the spandex shorts she was wearing, and called her babe. He fled the room and we had to hold her back from pouncing on him and ripping out his man-parts. If he had any, that is. But trust me when I say I won't be checking! Macey seems like she would, which makes me even more curious about their past.<p>

Bex had returned from a trip to the 'loo' flustered. I raised my eyebrow knowing only one thing, No, one _person,_ that could make the Rebecca Baxter blush; Grant Newman. In the two weeks we had been here, we all came to love his stupidity and sexist comments (But we do punish him for the latter. And sometimes the former) He is like a big brother to me, and likes to pick me up and swirl me around like a big brother would. Of course,_ some_ of us have more than sisterly feelings for the big hunk of Greek Adonis.

"What took you so long?" Macey asked me grumpily, and I stood from my split. I straightened my camisole and yoga pants (Significantly less tight than Macey's) Liz was quiet, lost in though. She turned her head slightly to admire something off in the distance. At first I thought it was the rising sun in the window, which had golden clouds surrounding it, a picture perfect day. But, much to my surprise, it was the figure _next _to the window, who was currently shirtless, glassless, sweat covered, and beating the living daylights out of a punching bag.

"Earth to Elizabeth." I teased, waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality, and Bex followed her line of vision.

"Aw, little Lizzie's got it bad!" I swore under my breath, admiring him like I would a painting.

"Damn, even the nerds got muscle." Okay, so maybe not like a painting, but again, it was more like a sisterly affection. The black haired, Daniel Radcliff-esque sophomore turned his head to the side, and caught Liz's eyes. She turned bright red, and so would he had he not already been due to the extreme physical workout.

"Back to the prank. I think I have a really good idea…"

* * *

><p>"Cam, you're a bloody evil genius!" You can guess who said that.<p>

"You guys up for it?" I asked, already gathering the stuff we needed. Liz was bright red at the prospect of my plan. Sweet, innocent little Liz, how on earth did you get stuck with us three evil girls? She finished gathering the tools and we snuck out of the room exactly an hour before classes start. Once we had finished we left the entrance to the Sublevels and headed back, grinning like idiots.

We walked to the great hall in good moods (Except for Macey, when is she_ ever_ in a good mood?) I plopped down, taking a bite from my apple and ignoring Tina's death glare. I stabbed a piece of sausage onto my fork when someone with rather muscled and callused hands took it and popped it in their mouth before I could. Judging by Tina's flustered face and the smell of designer delicious cologne (Which made him smell absolutely amazing, Damn you Calvin Kline); it was none other than Zachary Bastard Goode. I think I'll keep calling him that until I learn his real middle name. I doubt anyone really knows it, considering he isn't the kind of person to give away personal things like middle names.

"What do you want Goode?" I asked, stealing Grant's sausage. He whined and I laughed at his childish ways. He pouted and I took a bite of the meat. He grinned evilly and took my coffee cake. My eyes narrowed. _No one _takes _my _coffee cake. His eyes widened and he set it back down slowly. I snarled at him and he withdrew his hand, whimpering. By this time everyone was howling with laughter. Bex sympathetically patted his head like a little puppy. He eyes lit up at the single touch and I raised an eyebrow. She muttered something under her breath and I turned to get up. The girls followed in anticipation of our prank. The boys were a few steps ahead of us, confident. Liz was beet red at what we made her do, tampering with the bio scanner.

Zach went first, pressing his hand to it, and the usual screen flashed, but instead of a robotic, neither man nor woman's voice, it was a sultry, defiantly female voice. The boys' jaw dropped as the lady stated his name.

"Zachary Goode." It purred. "Gorgeous brown hair, sexy emerald eyes, sophomore. Access granted." He swirled around, but we gave him fake confused looks. Macey snickered a little. The boys did the same, each getting bright red. When we walked up and scanned, it turned back into the monotone inanimate voice it usually has. We entered the room, followed by the rest of the class.

For the entire period most of the boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats, crossed their legs, and kept glancing at specific girls. Zach, who sits next to me, seemed perfectly at ease. The only indication I got that the voice effected him was a slight twitch of his eye every once in a while. The girls in the class had to stifle giggles all day long, and most boys in CovOps mysteriously disappeared for a few minutes when class ended. By that time we were roaring with laughter, almost rolling on the floor in a state of hysteria.

"Good times." Bex said, wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy!" she squealed when a black car pulled up, and her dad lifted Cammie's small five year old body up and spun her around.<em>

"_How's my little spy?" He asked, a familiar grin on his face. His eyes focus on something behind her, and his face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning._

"_Rachel." He breaths, and runs to hug his wife. She flings her arms around him, and he spun her around much like he did to Cammie moments ago. She starts crying, and he shushes her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He peppers her face with kisses, and Cammie cries out. _

"_Eww!" She scream, covering her eyes with her tiny hands. Her mother laughs, and her father picks her up, wrapping us both in a tight hug. _

"_I missed you so much." He whispers to them, clinging to them in our front yard._

* * *

><p>"<em>Cammie." He whispers in the darkness. "Cammie!" He screams until his throat is scratchy and he can barely breath. A small whimpering sound is heard, and it renews his strength. He stands, and kicks the door several times before it gives way. The man that was sitting next to him in the cell looks at him in admiration.<em>

"_Joe, I need to save her. I need to make sure she and Rachel are safe." He says, before taking off running, Solomon not far behind. He almost collides with a little green eyed boy. _

"_Zach! Zach I need your help. If you do this we can get you permanently away from here." The boy wastes no time in saying yes, and they take off._

"_Matt! Matt, I can't let you do this!" Solomon pleads. "You have a wife and kids! Let me go!" _

"_Keep them safe, Joe" Matthew Morgan whispers before jumping. _

"_Please let him live." Joe whispers softly, leading Zach around the back. The little boy slips in the room unnoticed. He quietly sticks the burly torturer with a thin needle. The guy spins around, but the boy is hidden in the shadows. The 6'2 480 pound man slumps on his knees before face planting on the ground in slumber. The emerald eyed boy smirks before surveying the room. His jaw drops, something he's never done before. On the oak table, dressed in rags and covered in blood, in Zachary's personal angel. Her hair is long and choppy on the edges, as if done by safety scissors. She has that air of innocence, on Zachary has never had. Her face is pure. Unblemished. Beautiful. Unfortunately the rest of her small body isn't. It is covered with bruises, scrapes, cuts, and wounds. Her angelic face is contorted in pain, and she in not conscious. The nine year old boy gingerly picks up the girl, and races out of the room. _

_Joe vowed to keep Cammie safe. _

_Little did he know so did Zachary Goode. _

* * *

><p><strong>Can I get an 'Awww'? That was really deep for me, and I didn't plan on writing the last part, but it just flowed freely from my hands.<strong>

**And may I say I am damn proud of it. **

**Update sooner, I'm on Thanksgiving break.**

**See ya'll later,**

**-Me **


	12. Hiatus Notes

**Hello my Lovelies, it's been a long time and you've all got a lot of questions. I would like to apologize for my absence and unfortunately it will be permanent. This story, along with all my others, will be marked complete and "PERMANENT HIATUS" will be placed in the description. **

**For a simplified explanation, I've grown out of this fandom and moved onto others. I haven't read a single Gallagher Girls fanfiction in at least two years. The books are no longer my taste, and I've gave up on finding good fanfiction about it. There are other reasons, but I don't want to bore you with my life problems :)**

**In the past few years I've stopped writing all together. Recently I got a message from one of my stories and I realized how long it had been and I should really give you all some closure. Again, I'm sorry, but I thank all of you who reviewed, I'm really grateful. You all were my inspiration for a while. Also, I will never pick this up again. Please do not ask me about continuing, I will not. I will no longer write on this account, and if anyone would like to continue it, it's yours. The only thing I ask if you do want to continue it is to mention my username in the description or in an author's notes in the first chapter to acknowledge these are my original words. After that do whatever you want with it.**

**Thank you, my faithful readers, you stuck by me for a while and I appreciate your kind words. **

**Keep reading and writing! **

** ~ .Sarcastic-Tomboy**


End file.
